Crimson Split Personality
by Kikurishi
Summary: Lavi had a split personality and Allen must learn to accept it as lavi's lover.How long can he last if the 'other' Lavi despised him the most? Laven


**Disclaimer: Did not own DGM, if I own DGM, I'm going to publish the manga every single day and never end the anime in the first place.**

* * *

He loves him very much, the very first moment he laid his silver orbs on the endearing flame-haired knight…he was struck by a cruel yet wonderful feeling, Love. A perhaps blind love when his heart was wrapped by this foreign feeling that he never felt it there before. He craves his heart, even if the other latter would never have the mutual feeling. Marble of chastise develop inside him, what could possibly hurt a living soul then to know what you love the most will never be yours.

Allen was driven by his own devil to confess his feeling to Lavi. The chance of that person will obliges to his feeling seem rather impossible, it's like heading to the path just to face his own gallows. He still need to try though, Tyki been helping and encourage him from the beginning. The Portuguese man was an expert; he even managed to make the cold-blooded prince in their school to harbor a lust toward him.

The platinum boy shook his head, he was in a class. _Focus Allen, feeling can come later._ Tyki still teaching his students but his stares only for his lover which by any means, Kanda. Allen giggles childishly, no wonder Kanda just hallucinating all the time…he was consume by Tyki's sexy soul.

Lavi just sitting at the third row to his right near the door, Allen fond of that beautiful silhouette. He brushed his stern silver-haired, is it him or Lavi just throw a few glance to him. _It is just me, beside Lavi doesn't even know me._ The school's bell ringing alerting all the students. Allen packed his stuff gesture himself from the classroom sparing one last look behind him, Tyki kissing Kanda making the raven-haired become red as a tomato. He giggles again, lucky for them it was him that saw them cradling together.

---

Lavi sighed, he wasted the chance again. He also had been developed a serious crush to the mysterious white-haired boy and still never admit to him. He knocks his head to the wall next to him making all the people that passing there to flee distantly from him. One word, his not insane._ No, that's three words stupid sexy bunny boy!!_ He abruptly stops at his current position when he saw his white-haired angel.

_Frustrating_

It seems that the white-haired boy caught him staring, _what the fuck smexy smexlicious smexysex!! He's heading towards my direction! _Lavi twitchy scratching his hair like a maniac facing his stepmother from a Cinderella tale. Allen stops in front of him, his head bow facing down to the gray cobble path. Both of them now blushing madly without any words to tarnish the tense air.

Allen sought his gallant to voice his heart out, Lavi can say 'no' to him but he must tell him or he will die by this…this…misery. It devouring him alive and he definitely despised it. Allen fisted his hands; sharply face Lavi before pouring his sensible retort to Lavi "I…LOVEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE YOUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" He hollers shutting his eye and fisted his hand harder leaving an angry mark on his palm.

_...silence... _

Lavi burst out laughing leaving Allen in confusion but also making the boy furious. Allen pouts, Lavi was just making fun of him…him!! when he was being totally honest!!! The platinum boy growls straddling the laughing Lavi to the ground, they both fall with a brief 'thump'. Allen now on top of Lavi grumpily smothering the boy beneath him. He claims to the flame-haired that he was saying the truth about the confession, accusing Lavi that he just toying with him.

Allen was taken aback when he felt a two sturdy long arms encircle him, Lavi leans closer to Allen's ear whispering the words that Allen never thought he would hear from Lavi. _"I love you too…"_ Lavi kiss Allen's forehead. Dribbles of tears running down to his cheeks, he hugs Lavi affectionately and the older boy returns the small embrace.

---

_The next day_

Allen was so excited going to his school, he never knew school would turn into such an amazing place when you are in love. Allen hastily running down to the kitchen searching for traces of food, he opens the refrigerator when he felt a hand clap his shoulder. "Tyki, did you cook anything?" Allen takes out the juice and pours it in a cylinder glass cup, waiting for an answer from his uncle.

"Allen, I thought I mentioned you before to prepare your own breakfast" Tyki yawns cover his parted mouth with his palm looking at his nephew. The Portuguese man deeply cares for the boy well being, in fact sometimes he realize he had become over protective to the young boy. Allen disturbed Tyki when he waves his hand in front of the navy-haired man.

"Tyki, don't forget we going to the same school since you're a teacher at that place" Tyki curses himself, he's late and he didn't even prepare anything yet. Tyki dashes to his room rumbling a lot of noises and Allen catches a different voice and it wasn't belong to his uncle. _Darn it Tyki, Kanda was here last night?!_

He rushes to the wide space and closed the door behind him. Allen quivers, he cannot wait to meet with Lavi.

---

Allen clicks his finger a few times until he reaches to the school's gate. Lavi was there waiting for him, he looks a bit down and worry. _Did something happen?_ Allen lean closer to Lavi when the flame-haired capture Allen in a hug.

"L-Lavi, what was that for?!" he pushed Lavi away, all of the students whispering and even some of them gigging thinking Lavi action was humorous. Allen pouts shun Lavi away, _that is so damn embarrassing. _

Lavi chased his new lover to their classroom chatting along the way to get to knows each other profiles better."Allen, there's something _really_ important I need to tell yo-" he was cut off when Allen opens the door to the obvious classroom. He raised his eyebrow, what could be more important than their relationship right now? Still, Allen willing to hear what Lavi would regard to him. He pulls the chair next to him motioned Lavi to sit next to him.

"Listen Allen, there…well…you see…actually…I'm…" Lavi awkwardly rubs his temple, how he's going to explain it to Allen, Lavi agitated to do it…but he must tell Allen the truth if he wants to be with the boy. Maybe Allen will turn him down like everybody else when they knew about his biggest secret.

"We talk later Lavi, master is here already" Lavi twitch, did Allen just called Cross…master? A jealousy runs through his vine, Allen chant the word _master_ as if that Cross dude posses his sweet and cute Allen. Lavi pulls Allen to his chest making the boy yelp, he smirked graciously lifted Allen's chin and kiss him as Allen let out a seductive moans.

It did not last long when Cross fine his way to deliberately crushing the _fun._ Kanda observing Lavi and Allen scolded by Cross from his sit, _and here I thought Tyki is the sick pervert. _The raven-haired leans his back to the chair, judging from Allen's innocent face…he still hasn't know about Lavi's secret then.

---

"Allen listen, I really need to tell you about it!" he chase the boy, Lavi offered to accompany Allen to his home which Allen agreed to it. "You just tell me at my place, 'kay Lavi?" Allen smiles to him, but Lavi's insist and he notices this when Lavi grabs his wrist. Droplets of rain fall on Allen's pale skin, so explanation later…shelter first.

"Lavi, I think we need to go now..." Allen swift around when Lavi didn't give any response. "…Lavi?" Allen reaches his hand to the silence boy's figure only to be slapped away with an instant force. Allen shrugged move a single step from Lavi, there was an eerie feeling coming from him.

"_Who do you think you are, touching me like I know you?"_ Allen gasped, there something in that voice. So cold, so empty, so far, so…._wantonly _quiet. This is not the same person he fell in love with, but somehow the feeling is still there.

_The massacre of one heart…_

_Will only be listen by thee own heart…_

_Not by…the soul of other sentient being…_

_Frantic…yet blissfully content…_

"L-Lavi…what is wrong with you?" that was bold of him considering the anomalies right now. Through that, Allen tries to touch the flame-haired face when his wrist was tighten by a sudden hard grip. "Lavi, let go of me!" it will leave bruises to his pale skin if the now-totally-scary Lavi didn't free him.

Lavi's eyes now fall to the boy with hatred, he smirked knowing the boy definitely won't be going anywhere for now. Not if he still hold the thin hand. "Ditch it kid, the name is Deak…and I never remember I have an acquaintance with someone weirdo like you" a grin emitted from the flame-haired face. Allen's jaw gaped, _what the hell is happening?_

---

"You had what?!!!!!" Allen screams attracted an unwanted attention from people around them. Allen scooped a spoon of pudding inside his mouth; despite all the confusion…he still got time to consume a pudding. It was all Tyki's fault; he didn't presume that his nephew might want to devour something when he gets back from school. Therefore, Allen and surprisingly Lavi had decided that they just freshen a bit at 'Roulette café'.

"Just like I said before, I'm kinda…… had a split personality…" he sighed. Great, now Allen would definitely slash him or more correctly get thrown away by his Allen-chan. When did the world become such a cruel place to live in? Lavi shrugged when Allen nested his warm fingers to the flame-haired cheek. Watching those astonishing silver orbs, it is something that worth protecting for. Even if he going to be drown into the coldest side of his heart.

"Allen…my feeling for you still stay the same…I will always love you" Lavi bring the soft hand from his cheek to his face and give a quick peck to it. A tears streaming down from his liquid eyes, darn Lavi really knows how to make him cry. Allen gave a small hug to replied Lavi's emotion, they doesn't need words to express it for action sometimes can be an answer.

Lavi's explanation was simple enough, on rainy day he will become Deak, the mean, nasty and awfully mean person. On a bright sunny day, he will become Lavi, the funny, friendly and hyperactive person. Lavi didn't know about this until his friends had told him, beside…how can he if there is two different person in one body.

_Didn't it ever occur to you…?_

_That maybe everything around you…_

_Just a mask of a mere façade?_

_Everyone just pretending about you…_

_Pretending that they know you're exist…_

_What if…it's all just a lie…?_

_What if…_

_All of this…was never me?_

_Where is the truth…if there is the truth…_

Lavi grunted by the small impact on his head, why did Allen hit him anyway? The platinum haired bit his lower lip; Lavi was lost in his own thought. A thought that slipped so far swallow by his misery…Allen was not that shallow. He noticed the mimicked from the crimson boy "Lavi…I'll be the gem of truth for you even when everything around you is a fake!" Allen lashed his gaze on Lavi. He chuckle, so Allen can pierced through the wall then.

Allen never doubts Lavi, thinking that having another personality sounds cool and amazing…for a naive teenager like him maybe. Allen clapped his hands in unison followed by his eyes shrink into a small black dot. Now that he got Lavi as a lover, how about Deak? If his memory resurrect correctly, Deak toned sounded as if he despised him a lot. Well, love Lavi and love Deak too…it was not that hard to love two person in one person…….._What the fuck! What was that suppose to mean, 'love two person in one person'?_

If Tyki find out about this, they both will become his _breakfast_ for one week. Wait, Tyki only eat Kanda as his breakfast or dinner…and then the pathetic raven-haired would babbling about it to Allen that he unable to walks for the rest of the day. "Oi~~ Allen-chan, what's wrong?" Lavi prick Allen's shoulder when the boy just stunned for a while.

Allen shook his head in relieved, "So Lavi…don't you think we both should go home already?" Allen languidly stretches his arms to the mid air leaving Lavi to pay for all the food the platinum-haired order…orders.

"Wait Allen-chan" Lavi panting chasing the boy to keep their pace together. Allen raised his eyebrow; Lavi feature look like he wants to say something. "What is it Lavi?" Allen roused in excitement, for some reason he just did. "Would you go fishing with me tomorrow?" Lavi said he would jump off a one feet building if Allen chooses not to agree with him, really…one feet building. Allen sighed constantly playing along with this fishing game. "Great! I see you tomorrow then my angel" he blows a butterfly kiss to the boy before disappearing into the crowds.

_This is getting out of hand…_

---

Allen twitched, if they are going to fishing, why Lavi brings a pile of sketchbook and asking Allen to bring his stationery. _Another freaking side of Lavi I guess._ They had been walking for almost thirty minutes in the forest, the flame-haired leads the way to the spot where they will be fishing in peace. Allen knew this path often used by other people; the emerald cobblestone and the bushes leaves a mark by any creatures that passed here.

"Lavi, is it still far?" the fatigue gets the best of Allen's petite body.

"Nope~~ we're here Allen-chan" Lavi squeals dragging Allen with him near the lake.

His curiosity didn't go unnoticed by Lavi, Allen explored every thick route that catches his sight. Mumbling under his breath, Allen fidgeted by the scene and the view. What should he do, paint it, take a picture of it or just-

"Allen-chan" Lavi chuckles "You should calm down. The lake, the hills, the flowers and everything around here won't just vanish you know?"

The platinum boy huffed, his cheeks tainted with pink flush. Is he that obvious to Lavi?

Allen startled when the crimson boy tapped his shoulder "Let's go fishing!" Lavi sarcastically smile, a question mark sparkles above Allen head "how can we if there is no equipment for it?"

"Of course we do Allen-chan~~, all we need is a sketchbook and a few mechanical pencils" Lavi jumps clamping both of his hands together "We sit near the lake and paint the fish in the sketchbook, that's how I define fishing"

Allen fisted his hand and a vein popped on his forehead. Lavi is just so…Lavi, pouring out his anger on his boyfriend will just be for naught. Beside, he should appreciate everything Lavi did for him or to him.

The younger boy shutting his pale face with the palm of his hands, reminisce the moment when Lavi snatched his first kiss at their school. Allen turns around to face Lavi, the older boy decline his body at the bridge on lake. Motioning Allen to join him gazing to the open sky, which the boy comply with him.

The cloud's pattern begin to turn darker, a pure drops of rain shutter the earth. The platinum boy certainly knows the next answer for his worries. Allen rather dies than to face that _thing_ or idiomatically, Deak.

_Oh dear Cross without a feeling,_

_Oh dear Tyki that enjoyed fucking Kanda,_

_Oh dear Road with her ugly dolls,_

_Why is it need to rain right now?_

"We meet again, _kid_" Allen idly showing his eyes to Deak, he stares him for a while. Deak rather comfortable letting his hair down, acting like a spoil brat and rudely called him kid.

"The name is Allen" Allen bits his peach lips not wanting to tag with Deak scoffed, "Whatever, who are you anyway?" Deak stands steadying his frame, a disgust expression emitted on his face. He didn't even feel remorse after catches Allen's hurt face when he questioned him. Allen feels slightly heavy explaining it to Deak, they just a same person in one body, buy yet possessed a different memory.

Unable to refrained himself even further from the reckoning, Allen held his hair with both of his hands, screaming and running in circle until an unwanted accident happened when his feet slid down and fell into the lake. A devilish grin – a devilish laughter – a devilish looks illuminates Deak's face; it was a full bliss to watch the boy made fool of himself and gasping for an air when he's drowning.

_Holy shit the boy is drowning!_

---

They were resting in a deserted cottage; the rain still falling heavily and a wet frail garment was hung near the window. Allen with a white sheet wrapping around his figure wearing only his dark blue pant, he was lucky Deak had rescued him back there considering the man's negative attitude. Now the only thing he needs to do is to say 'thank you'.

Allen turns his silver orbs to Deak, he was mumble under his breath cursing the sinful rains. That was funny, he _exists_ only if it was raining and yet he acted as if he loathed the rain. He even loathed everything of him when Allen said to him that they both were lovers. He thought the crimson boy would end his life after hearing the news, but he still alive and that is a good sign…maybe.

"Oi, what are you snickering about?" Deak throws a tiny stone to Allen's head.

"The name is Allen" he grunted, this boy reminds him a lot of Kanda. He hates to admit it but he like Lavi even more than Deak, though he loved them both equally. Allen squint his eyes, is it him or Deak just observing his pale exposed body like a hungry werewolf?

"You know, there is one way you can _pay_ me" with that said, he crawled to Allen watching the boy still trembling with the white warm sheet around his half-wet body. To the naïve boy, having unnoticed the crimson-haired now sitting in front of him, the platinum-haired gasped when Deak lifted him onto his lap.

Allen moan feeling Deak ravishing his innocence flesh, leaving a delicious bite marks at every territory he can reached. Hands still on the flame-haired shoulder, Deak claimed the soft lips with his own sliding his tongue in, not allowing the boy to back away from the heat.

His free hands caressing Allen's torso with proud, pinching the erect nipples. Deak broke the kissed and begin to nipping and biting the dizzy boy's earlobe. "N-Ngh…Hnn…Deak…" Allen rested his head at the crotch of Deak's neck trying to retain his breath. He never thought having sex could lead to an exhaustion.

Deak smirked watching the boy struggling with his touch; he still haven't reach the good part yet. The flame-haired shuffle his fingers into the fabric, rubbing Allen's hardened gently. He didn't really care if the boy begging him to stop, he'll make it better soon enough.

"_Ahh…urgh…_" Allen clamped his mouth forbidden the moan to overpowered him.

"Oi, moves your hands!" he urged to hear the moan and won't let the boy to muffle it. A few minutes later and Allen came into Deak's hand without any words. He licked the drifting cum making the boy blushed by the white vision before his eyes.

"You're a silly pervert…" Allen gives a quick kiss on the crown of Deak's forehead. He returned the older boy hissed with a smile. Allen turns to look outside of the window. It was still raining and probably it won't cease any time now. He sighed, _well maybe fo-_

"You're not going anywhere kid, I still not satisfied yet" He grabbed Allen's ass and unzipping his pant before put the boy to his lap again. He desperately needs to be inside the boy even if Allen refused with him.

Allen giggles from his lover reaction "You just need to ask if you want something" discarding his garment from him efficiently. "No thanks, I will never ask" he pulled the boy's hips near him, his back still leaned to the ebony wall. A lustful moan escaped Allen's lips when Deak stabbed his rod inside Allen. "Its hurt…ngh" Allen' nails digging onto Deak's back forcing him to groaned from the exquisite pained.

He grinds his erection deeper into Allen's throbbing cock and the boy panting from the thrust. It was a miracle that Deak's huge lower part able to fit inside him, then again…Deak still going to push it in even if his sharp weapon would hurt Allen. "Hyaa…f-faster…" the flame-haired getting aroused from the sweet pleading voice. He jerked his hips forward into the virgin entrance with an infinite force. Slowly – faster – and faster until the boy cried out for his name with every merciless thrust.

"Cum for me will you?!" his mouth reached to the boy chest licking it with his aggressive tongue, pounding the boy deeper with his now hard rod.

"Nghh…I'm going to cum! Just be patient damn it!" Allen gritted his teeth.

"I want you to cum now! Is it so hard to do that?!" Deak bite the shell of Allen's neck.

"Ahh! Shit you, I'm cumming already!" Allen crashed their lips together to seal the foul mouth from any harsh words.

The air in the cottage is getting foggy; the room is full with scent of sex and lust. A loud screams invaded the place when a white liquid spilled on Deak's abdomen the moment Allen came for him. With Allen still inside him, both of the boys panting…steadying their breath.

"What kind of a virgin are you anyway?!" he gently slipped the boy next to him throwing the same white sheet to cover Allen's naked body.

"W-what did you mean by that?" he eyeing Deak, how come his materials still intact with him and he was not? _That is so damn unfair, _Allen pouted. It was starting to get quiet when the rain had stopped. It knocked a sense to Allen that Lavi would be very shock to see him like this.

"Allen?" the flame-haired eyes widen by the view of Allen, like a boy just having his first sex.

"Lavi~" Allen hugged the boy and they both fell to the floor. "I really miss you" he nuzzling Lavi's neck.

"Allen, are you asking to be fuck by me?" Lavi grinned switching their pose and now he was on top of Allen.

"What the- Lavi! We had sex just now!" Allen pushing the boy but with no avail he won't budged away.

"_No we don't'…and I want it now_" Lavi removed his clothes, eyes still glued to the boy beneath him.

"Nooooooooo!! Wait wait!!" he finally understand Kanda's feeling when Tyki never had enough making love with Kanda.

**White snow didn't ceased to fall,  
Coldness devoured me,  
I couldn't find a warm place to be belong,  
I look up to the sky,  
How I wish this pain would stop,  
Wish that someone could hear my small voice  
Looking at the human passing by,  
They didn't realize my existence,  
I was slowly forgotten,  
I raised my hand to the sky,  
Hoping someone would hold it**

**The snow was cruel,  
It forcing me to shut my heart,  
Believing in nothing but emptiness,  
My cold skin,  
My pale face,  
My wounded body,  
My painful heart,  
Shattered to million pieces  
I won't...  
Let myself be hurt anymore,  
I will locked my heart from this world..  
Forever...**

* * *

**Ahh…that is all…I get the idea with my friend after she forced me to read a book, I forgot the title…I don't know if this chapter worked out well. This fic is for vinasuki... =3. By the way…that poem thingy, I do not know why my I put it there...**


End file.
